england_women_footyfandomcom-20200214-history
England women's national football team records
Appearances ;Most appearances :'''Marieanne Spacey''', 244, 1984–2001 ;Others centurions :'''Debbie Bampton''', 240, 1978–1997 :'''Karen Burke''', 225, 1988–2005 :'''Vicky Exley''', 221, 1992–2010 :'''Gillian Coultard''', 216, 1981–2000 :'''Fara Williams''', 212, 2001– :'''Brenda Sempare''', 210, 1978–1998 :'''Kelly Smith''', 207, 1995–2015 :'''Becky Easton''', 201, 1993– :'''Karen Walker''', 201, 1988–2003 :'''Casey Stoney''', 196, 2000– :'''Sue Smith''', 195, 1996– :'''Karen Farley''', 190, 1990–2005 :'''Hope Powell''', 188, 1983–1999 :'''Karen Carney''', 187, 2002– :'''Jill Scott''', 187, 2004– :'''Jody Handley''', 186, 1994–2010 :'''Alex Scott''', 184, 2004– :'''Katie Chapman''', 183, 1999– :'''Clare Taylor''', 180, 1984–2004 :'''Eniola Aluko''', 164, 2004– :'''Mary Phillip''', 164, 1995–2008 :'''Rachel Brown''', 155, 1997–2013 :'''Steph Houghton''', 155, 2005– :'''Faye White''', 153, 1996–2012 :'''Kerry Davis''', 150, 1982–1999 :'''Lianne Sanderson''', 149, 2003– :'''Anita Asante''', 146, 2004– :'''Louise Waller''', 141, 1988–2000 :'''Laura Bassett''', 139, 2003– :'''Donna Smith''', 138, 1994–2007 :'''Julie Fletcher''', 136, 1991–2003 :'''Jan Murray''', 133, 1986–1999 :'''Samantha Britton''', 125, 1991–2004 :'''Ellen White''', 118, 2006– :'''Jodie Taylor''', 118, 2006– :'''Josanne Potter''', 113, 2004– :'''Siobhan Chamberlain''', 110, 2002– :'''Karen Bardsley''', 110, 2005– :'''Sian Williams''', 108, 1988–2005 :'''Tina Mapes''', 107, 1990–2000 :'''Lindsay Johnson''', 105, 2004– :'''Carly Telford''', 105, 2005– :'''Pauline Cope''', 101, 1995–2004 :'''Lesly Higgs''', 100, 1988–2000 ;First player to reach 100 caps :'''Debbie Bampton''', 12 October 1985 vs. Norway ;Fastest to reach 100 caps :'''Fara Williams''', 5 years 146 days ;Most consecutive appearances :'''Casey Stoney''', 105, 25 March 2006–19 November 2014 ;Most World Cup Tournaments :'''Kelly Smith''', 5 (1995, 1999, 2003, 2007, 2011) ;Most European Championship Tournaments :'''Hope Powell''', 7 (1984, 1987, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997) :'''Gillian Coultard''', 7 (1984, 1987, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997) ;England starting XI based on appearances Players noted in '''bold''' are still active in the national team Goals ;First goal :'''Maria Jones''', 18 November 1972, 3–2 vs. Scotland ;Most goals :'''Marieanne Spacey''', 137, 1984–2001 ;Most goals in a match :'''Kelly Smith''', 8 vs. Hungary, 27 October 2005 ;Most hat-tricks :'''Toni Duggan''', 14 ;Most goals on debut :'''Toni Duggan''', 4, 7 September 2011, 5–2 vs. United States ;Most goals in a single year :'''Toni Duggan''', 22, 2013 ;Most goals against a single opponent :'''Hope Powell''', 18 vs. Scotland :'''Karen Walker''', 18 vs. North Korea :'''Gillian Coultard''', 18 vs. Germany :'''Jodie Taylor''', 18 vs. Canada :'''Katie Chapman''', 18 vs. Brazil ;Most goals from penalties :'''Lianne Sanderson''', 10 :'''Kelly Smith''', 10 :'''Eniola Aluko''', 10 ;Most goals scored by a defender :'''Alex Scott''', 34 ;Fastest goal from kick-off :'''Karen Carney''', 7 seconds, 10 July 2000 vs. South Korea ;Fastest goal at a World Cup :'''Fara Williams''', 22 seconds, 27 June 2011 vs. Mexico ;Fastest goal at a European Championships :'''Toni Duggan''', 11 seconds, 12 July 2013 vs. Russia ;Fastest hat-trick :'''Lianne Sanderson''', 2 minutes 31 seconds, 9 November 2008 vs. North Korea Team Records ;Biggest victory :'''21–0''' vs. Hungary, 27 October 2005 ;Heaviest defeat :'''0–3''' vs. Norway, 25 October 1981 ;Biggest home victory :'''20–0''' vs. Slovenia, 17 April 1994 ;Biggest home defeat :'''1–3''' vs. Sweden, 7 September 1975 :'''0–2''' vs. Italy, 11 June 1982 :'''1–3''' vs. Norway, 18 September 1988 :'''0–2''' vs. Sweden, 23 May 1989 ;Biggest victory at the World Cup Finals :'''13–0''' vs. Argentina, 17 September 2007 ;Heaviest defeat at the World Cup finals :'''1–2 '''vs. United States, 10 July 1999 :'''1–2''' vs. Germany, 30 September 2007 ;Biggest victory at the European Championship finals :'''5–0''' vs. Russia, 24 June 2001 :'''5–0''' vs. Finland, 5 June 2005 ;Heaviest defeat at the European Championship finals :'''0'''–'''1 '''vs. Sweden, 21 May 1984 :'''2'''–'''3 '''vs. Sweden, 11 June 1987 :'''1'''–'''2 '''vs. Italy, 13 June 1987 :'''1–2''' vs. Germany, 12 July 1997 :'''3–4''' vs. Germany, 10 September 2009 ;Biggest victory in a competitive international (World Cup, European Championship and qualifiers) :'''21–0''' vs. Hungary, 27 October 2005 ;Heaviest defeat in a competitive international (World Cup, European Championship and qualifiers) :'''0–2''' vs. Denmark, 8 May 1988 :'''0'''–'''2 '''vs. Norway, 21 August 1988 :'''1'''–'''3 '''vs. Norway, 18 September 1988 ;First defeat to a non-British team :'''0–2''' vs. Sweden, 15 June 1975 ;First defeat to a non-British team on home soil :'''1–3''' vs. Sweden, 7 September 1975 ;Most consecutive victories :'''46''', 11 March 2013 vs. New Zealand – ''present'' ;Most consecutive matches without defeat :'''80''', 16 August 2010 vs. Germany – ''present'' ;Most consecutive defeats :'''2''', Achieved on three occasions, most recently 9 May 1994 vs. Germany – 12 May 1994 vs. United States ;Most consecutive matches without victory :'''4''', 10 May 1982 vs. Sweden – 12 June 1982 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive draws :''England have never achieved consecutive draws'' ;Most consecutive matches without a draw :'''46''', 11 March 2013 vs. New Zealand – ''present'' ;Most consecutive matches scoring :'''210''', 17 July 1990 vs. Scotland – 10 March 2001 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive matches without scoring :'''2''', 21 May 1977 vs. Sweden – 23 May 1977 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive matches conceding a goal :'''5''', 19 July 2005 vs. Germany – 14 August 2005 vs. Canada ;Most consecutive matches without conceding a goal :'''25''', 10 May 1995 vs. Belgium – 24 February 1996 vs. North Korea Biggest Wins Heaviest Defeats